


WIDOMAUK WEEK 2019

by MysticalAuthoress



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Balcony Scene, Ballroom, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Campaign 2 spoilers, Critical Role Spoilers, Curry Buns, Definitely will be spoilers, Flowers, Formal event, Formalwear, Healing, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Nightmares, Oneshot collection, Role Reversal, Scars, Tarot, Two Truths and A Lie, Widomauk Week, Widomauk Week 2019, balcony kiss, healing in the seventh oneshot, role reversal of sorts in the sixth oneshot?, scars are in the fifth oneshot, sun and moon, yup we have a bakery au in the second oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: A collection of oneshots celebrating Widomauk Week from June 3rd to 10th, 2019.





	1. Reunion/Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Critical Role, or else Widomauk would probably be canon. Or Widoclay. Or at least one of the various pairings we all ship…
> 
> This fic is a collection of oneshots for the “Widomauk Week” event taking place from June 3rd to June 10th, 2019! I saw the announcement on Tumblr during late April and I just KNEW I had to write oneshots for all of them. So, here we go! Please no flames—this is the first time I'm writing Widomauk, so I hope you all enjoy reading these fics! 
> 
> Please note: There WILL be potential Critical Role spoilers all over the oneshots. I will give the appropriate warnings for each oneshot/day as needed in the tags and Author notes.
> 
> Day 1: Reunion/Confessions
> 
> Spoilers for: Episode 26 of Campaign 2, as well as Episodes 47 and 56. 
> 
> Summary: The Nein somehow bring Mollymauk back to life. Cue Caleb and Mollymauk dealing with feelings previously left unsaid prior to Molly's death.

Caleb can’t believe that Molly is alive again.

Caleb can’t believe that Caduceus and Jester’s joint Revivifies brought Molly back to life, despite how long it was since Molly’s death.

Jester had suggested it, only a few days ago when they were reminiscing about Molly. Caduceus had asked about him, too, and to be fair he didn’t know a lot about the tiefling. Everyone was quick to fill him in, give him more detail about Molly and how he died. At Jester’s suggestion of her and Caduceus using a double-Revivify to bring him back, since they weren’t sure if Molly would be fine with just one (especially since Caduceus _did_ use his Decompose cantrip already), they figured it might be worth a shot. It was worth trying once. They were more powerful now, and maybe they had a chance because of that.

So they spent the next few days backtracking to Molly’s grave. The coat was still miraculously there, still hanging on the wooden branch that stuck out of the ground, but it was definitely in tatters. Yasha had grabbed that coat, swore to fix it or maybe find a way to make a replica of it if they were successful in bringing Molly back.

Caleb remembered helping to dig up Molly’s body, trying not to get his hopes up if there wasn’t much of a body left. Surprisingly, Molly was still whole. There was some dirt on him, obviously, and it did look like he was slightly decomposing, but not as much as Caduceus predicted.

Surprisingly, the double Revivify was enough to bring back Mollymauk Tealeaf.

Also surprisingly, Mollymauk was still, well, Molly.

(It scared Caleb to think of Mollymauk coming back to life, only to come back as fully amnesiac and saying nothing but “empty” for days. He was glad Molly was back and was the way he was right now.)

He and Mollymauk haven’t spoken much since Molly came back to life. They _did_ hug, and tightly at that, and Caleb barely remembered saying something like “Welcome back” or “I missed you” or something, but that was it. Caleb didn’t mind at the moment. Molly had a lot to catch up on, and everyone else told him much of what the hell happened (including introducing Caduceus to Molly, given that Caduceus didn’t join them until shortly after Molly died).

* * *

 

Molly can’t believe he’s alive again, too, but here he is, sitting in a tavern and drinking some of the best wine they’ve got tonight. The entire Mighty Nein wanted to celebrate their circus man coming back, and they were going to do it with style (and as much as they could afford, of course, but they had justifiable reason to splurge tonight).

For some reason, he’s also surprised that he hasn’t rotted as much as he thought he would, given how long he was buried. Or at _all,_ even. Perhaps it’s due to the Revivifies working so well, perhaps it’s due to luck, but he’s glad his handsome looks are maintained. He feels the same as he did before he died; he’s still Mollyauk Tealeaf, who previously was part of the circus and then joined the Mighty Nein until his untimely demise. He’s not suffering from amnesia like he did when the circus first found him, and he considers _that_ to be an extra miracle.

Molly briefly sideyes Caleb from across the bar, knowing that they haven’t spoken much. Molly’s had the chance to meet Caduceus, learn about what the party had done since his death. He’s glad that Lorenzo’s dead and the Iron Shepherds defeated, and certainly would _love_ to meet Jester’s mother Marion next time they go to Nicodranas. And somehow, they’re also the heroes of Xhorhas now? But even that wasn’t enough to shock him until they mentioned—

_“THE BALL EATER!?”_ Mollymauk can’t help his laughter turning to hysterics. He’s already crying of joy, just a bit, and he almost spills his drink as he slams down his glass against the table, free hand clutching his stomach. “You named the ship the _BALL EATER!?”_

Fjord groaned at the name as Jester chuckled. “Twiggy, Nott and I had to come up with it last minute.”

“Ohmygod, that’s brilliant! Do we still have it?”

“No.” Fjord answered quickly. “We gave it to Orly after we came to port in Nicrodranas. He’s taking good care of it.”

“Aww.” Molly hummed, his tail flicking from side to side a little bit. “Maybe we should head back to Nicodranas at some point. Then I can meet your mom, Jester, and maybe we can take a short trip on the Ball Eater…?”

Fjord looked like he might groan again at the name being repeated, but Caleb couldn’t help but laugh a little. The rest of the group looked towards him, and Caleb promptly took a very long swig of alcohol. Molly couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

There were now eight people in the Mighty Nein, given that Molly was alive again.

“Maybe we should get a ninth member.” Caleb mused. He and Molly shared a room tonight, after some encouragement from Nott to go tell Mollymauk how he felt about him. Caleb wasn’t really sure if he’d ever get the words out, but he knew, deep down, that he’d regret not taking the chance.

Molly made a noise somewhere between a groan and a purr, laying back on his bed. “But that would ruin the brilliance of us being the Mighty Nein in the first place. We might as well have people keep questioning, ‘but where’s the ninth one?,’ right?”

“Ja,” a chuckle escaped Caleb as he sat down on the edge of the bed, “That’s fair.”

Molly’s gaze flickered up at his face. “Are you alright?”

“What?”

“Caleb,” Molly repeated, keeping his voice level as he sat up to properly face him, “Are you okay?”

“I—” Caleb looked down at himself, then towards Molly. The need to say ‘no’ grew in his chest, but he shut it down with a “Ja, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been awfully tense since I came back from the dead.” The purple tiefling pointed out. “I thought you’d be, I don’t know, relieved? I’m pretty sure I feel relieved.”

“I feel relieved, too. But,” Caleb’s gaze went away from Molly, the shame burning at the back of his eyes, “I let you die.”

He heard Molly swallow. “Caleb—"

“You died, Molly.” Caleb’s voice grew tight at that. “I saw you die, we all did, and—”

“Darling, I know.”

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you that I love you, and…”

Molly went still, eyes widening, paying rapt attention to those three little words. “What…?”

“Um.” Caleb shut his mouth tight, jaw clenched. He averted his gaze from Molly, but Molly wasn’t about to drop the subject.

The tiefling swallowed, letting the three little words register, before asking, “What is that you just said, Caleb?”

“I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb forced the words out, before he shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “I love you, and when you died, before any of us had the chance to stop Lorenzo, it’s like the world just _stopped._ You died, and it was my fault because I couldn’t—”

“Oh, Caleb.” Mollymauk did the first thing he could think of—envelop Caleb in a tight hug. “Darling,” He started, “it’s _not_ your fault. You didn’t stab me. Besides, I probably shouldn’t have used Blood Maledict when trying to rush at Lorenzo, or else I wouldn’t have—”

“I couldn’t stop him!”

Molly tried to meet his gaze, and it took him a moment to do so. Caleb’s cheeks, streaked with tears, made Molly want to keep wiping his face, drying the tears. The tiefling was aware that it might be a lot right now—Molly just came back to life, he was more than sure that everyone was understandably emotional, but he didn’t realize how far in Caleb was. But now, with Caleb’s profession of love—it all made sense.

But Molly also knew this: It was not Caleb’s fault. Screw Lorenzo.

“Caleb,” He stated, taking a deep breath, “Whatever happened back there, to me, that was not your fault. You did not cause my death. Lorenzo did. And…you took him down. He’s not going to come back and kill me off again, and that’s because you killed him.”

Caleb looked unsure. Afraid. Molly kept his arms wrapped around him, before giving him a kiss on the forehead, hoping to reach him.

“I love you too. And it’s thanks to you and everyone that Lorenzo is dead and that I’m back ontop of being famous in Xhorhas now.”

Caleb was silent, and Mollymauk wondered if he was letting the news sink in, hence his silence. What could be going on in Caleb’s mind right now? Was Caleb about to let the conversation drop into awkward silence, or maybe he wouldn’t believe Molly telling him that he loved him even though Molly meant it with all his heart—

But then Caleb leaned in, and gave him a kiss right on the lips. Mollymauk smiled, letting him, and as they parted for air, he heard Caleb speak.

“Molly…thank you.”

Mollymauk chuckled, and leaned forwards to kiss Caleb on the head.

“Anytime, darling.”


	2. Modern AU, Urban Fantasy/Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gives Caleb a gift to heat up and eat. Caleb isn't sure if said gift is a good idea to put in a microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Modern AU, Urban Fantasy || Giving
> 
> Fun author note: I was (and still am) in the process of writing a Modern Bakery!AU oneshot called “Critical Rolls” to post first before this one, but this story got finished first. You will get to see some of the bakery staff here—mainly Molly and Caleb for the purpose of this story (and also because it’s Widomauk Week)—and more in the full “Critical Rolls” oneshot, which I’ll post separately from this collection (hopefully sometime later this month)!

Mollymauk isn’t sure how long his fellow bakery employee has been at writing during the last shift of the night (they were closing up, Nott told Caleb and Molly to just don’t make any trouble and clean up the staff room, and it was common for Caleb to do a little writing inbetween shifts or at the end of the night), but he’s also pretty sure that he needs to eat. And he’s not sure if Caleb ate anything all day during their work at the library.

“Mister Calebbbb?”

“Ja, Molly?”

“Have you eaten?”

Caleb goes oddly silent, closing his journal as he stares up at Molly. Mollymauk gives him a look. It’s just the two of them alone in the break room at the back of the bakery building, and Mollymauk is giving Caleb _the_ look. It’s the _‘you should probably eat something and I’m gonna keep staring at you until you do’_ look. The _‘please be careful and take care of yourself’_ look.

The _‘I will absolutely keep staring you down until you eat something’ look_. Mollymauk and Caleb have been at this for so long during work, now, that Molly knows that Caleb can’t stop him from giving the look.

“No.” He finally admitted. “I haven’t.”

Cue the curry bun handed to him. Molly grins towards him with that half-mischievous, half-gleeful smile of his.

“It’s the last one we had in stock for today. Figured you might like if I saved it for you. I mean, you’ll have to reheat it, but we got a microwave in this room.”

Caleb stares down at the curry bun in his hand, then looks up at Molly. “You know we can’t use the microwave.”

“Well, we don’t have an oven toaster back here. I’m sure if we reduce the time down by a minute, it won’t explode like _last_ time.”

Last time Molly gave Caleb a curry bun to heat up in the microwave, it did _not_ end well. At all. Molly knew that because he and Caleb had the cost of the microwave deducted from their paychecks by a (understandably furious) Nott.

“What’s this about explosions?”

The soft, yet noticeable voice of Yasha had both Caleb and Molly turning towards her. There are spots of flour on Yasha’s apron (she’d was handling cleaning up the kitchen today), but it didn’t take away from her confused expression.

“Ah, Yasha!” Molly beamed right at her. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to heat up a curry bun in the microwave?”

Yasha paused, frowning faintly. “We don’t usually heat them up in a microwave for good reason. The ovens in the kitchen are empty if you want to heat that up in there.”

“Good.” Caleb grabbed the curry bun, heading to the kitchen. “Then we’ll heat up the curry bun in an oven, which is the proper way to do it.”

“Whaaat!?” Molly followed him, attempting to block Caleb from leaving the room. “But if we get this right, we can add another set of heating instructions to our patrons that take the curry buns home and don’t have an oven!”

Caleb looked him straight in the eye, and stated matter-of-factly, “I’ll share the bun with you if you let me use an oven this time. Deal?”

 _Ohmygod,_ Molly thought, _he’s gonna share it with me_. Everyone knew that the curry buns were some of Molly’s favourite baked goods from the bakery. They also happened to be Caleb’s.

And no, it was not the first time they shared one, but it felt like that every time they did. Molly couldn’t help but smile, and he thought he saw Caleb grin too.

“Deal.”

Molly thought he also heard Yasha chuckle as she followed Caleb and Molly to the kitchen, probably to make sure they didn’t make the curry bun explode in the oven. It was fine. They’d figure it out easily with an oven.

Next time, Molly plotted to try heating a curry bun in the microwave again. Maybe it would work if they added a few less minutes…


	3. Tarot || Formal Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Caleb get bored at a party, and Molly offers to do a reading for Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for Episode 56 of Campaign 2! I imagine this oneshot to take place post-Episode 56, but don't read this oneshot if you haven't watched 56 yet.

“Molly, why do you have your tarot cards out at a ball?”

It’s the middle of a fancy ball the Bright Queen is throwing to honour the new heroes of Xhorhas. Caleb’s gaze shifts to Molly, who’s shuffling his deck of cards, and the tiefling flashes a grin.

“I got bored.” Molly stated, spreading the cards in his hands facedown towards Caleb. “Want me to do a reading?”

“During the middle of the ball?” Caleb repeated, staring at him hard. He’s not sure how the Bright Queen thinks about tarot cards, but he’s pretty sure that might be at least a tad offensive to her. And sure, they were heroes of Xhorhas right now, but Caleb really didn’t want to fuck things up right now because Molly got bored and wanted to read tarot cards for him. It felt weird, being around in this place in all these fancy clothes. Molly was Molly and went super-extravagant with ruffles in his coat and thigh-high boots, while Caleb opted for a simple tux. It made Caleb wonder if Molly deliberately put ruffles in his coat to hide the cards and bring them to the party in the first place.

Molly took one cursory look around, before pointing with one hand. “We can go to the balcony for some privacy, maybe. Would that help?”

“Well…” Caleb paused, watching Molly’s eager expression, then looked to the balcony. To be honest, Caleb knew he was tired being around all these people praising him and the others as the heroes of Xhorhas. He appreciated not being hated upon or threatened, for once, but it was starting to get overwhelming. Maybe a little privacy would help the mood.

Also, his feet were getting sore from dancing with Jester and the others earlier. It would be a good break from that, too.

“Ja, let’s go.”

Molly grinned, him and Caleb quickly making their way to the balcony, making excuses to the others of needing some fresh air and that they’d be back soon. The cool air of the evening greeted them as they entered the balcony. It was large enough to fit maybe up to five people at most, with a smooth but sturdy black railing lined around the edge of the balcony so no one would just fall off by accident. The night was starry, tonight, and Caleb and Molly took a moment to admire the shimmering sky before Molly extended his cards to Caleb.

“Choose three,” Molly instructed, “one at a time. I’ll read them for you.”

Caleb looked at the fanned-out cards in front of him, and then chose the one in the center, pulling it out of Molly’s grip and flipping it over. On it was the picture of a knight, but instead of a sword in its hands, there was a wooden stick.

“Hmm. Knight of Wands.” Molly chuckled. “Spontaneous, and challenging, but your desires will be fulfilled in an unexpected way.”

“Hmm.” The wizard looked to the card quietly, letting the words sink in. Perhaps it was his decision to show the dodecahedron to the Bright Queen that this card spoke of. He was lucky he was even permitted to take it out of Jester’s bag in the first place. If he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure what would happen right now.

Next card was a person, dressed in long robes, and pentacles were around them. Molly grinned, looking into Caleb’s eyes. “Nine of Pentacles. Hardship is ending. You are still solitary, though—you seek companionship.”

Caleb couldn’t help but grin. “Good thing you’re here then, ja?”

Caleb saw Molly’s eyes light up, saw the little smile on his face in return. “Perhaps so.”

The last card was a cup, overflowing, and Molly chuckled at the sight.

“You have a very good fortune here. Ace of Cups!”

Caleb stared down at the card, trying to guess. It was an overflowing cup, so… “Does that mean someone is getting drunk tonight?”

“If you consider that to be a copious amount of joy, maybe.” Molly shuffled his deck, tucked it back into his coat. “But in general, it means there’s definitely good news coming your way. _Really_ good news.”

“Oh?” Caleb liked the sound of that. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Molly leaned in a bit. “Maybe we should find out?”

Only two minutes later, one Jester Lavorre would walk in on Molly and Caleb making out on the balcony, leading to one red-faced Caleb for the rest of the evening and Molly’s laughter ringing through the night.


	4. free day !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Molly play two truths and a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I came up with Molly and Caleb playing two truths and a lie. This was automatically the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. XD I hope you enjoy reading this short one!

“Two truths and a lie. Want to play?”

“You sure this is a good time, Molly?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. How about I go first? You gotta guess the lie.”

“Well…okay.”

“Okay! So—hmmm.”

“Hmm is your first truth?”

“No, Caleb, I’m just thinking! Ah—got it. I like circuses, I like eating worms, and I like you.”

“…What?”

“No idea which one to guess?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just—worms?”

“Mhm. Now guess!”

“Okay, um, well…we literally met you as part of a circus, so that’s clearly true. And I’m sure the worm eating is true, so that means you liking me is not true.”

“What? No! I don’t eat worms!”

“What!? But you can’t possibly like me—”

“Of course I do, Mister Caleb. I do _not_ like eating worms. I’ve never even tried it!”

“Please don’t eat worms, Molly.”

“Have you eaten?”

“It’s something I’d rather not speak of.”

“Ah. Got it. Time for that later. But yes—I like you. I like you very much.”

“…I…had no idea.”

“Well, now you know~ How about _you_ give your two truths and a lie, now?”

“Ja, okay. I…like Nott, I like eating dirt, and I like you.”

“I’m pretty sure the eating dirt one is false.”

“…Good guess.”

“Wait, I was _right!?”_

“You thought I didn’t like you?”

“Maybe? Is your attraction to me like, _like-like?”_

“…I think it is.”

“Do you know how red your face is right now, Caleb?”

_“Molly!”_


	5. Scars, Scar Kissing || Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has a nightmare. Mollymauk's ready to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning for Caleb’s entire backstory (pulling details from Episodes 18 and 48-49). Also trigger warnings for mentions of scars. Also, pretend that Molly didn’t (spoiler alert for those that haven’t seen Episode 26) die in Episode 26 and that he’s still with the Mighty Nein. ALSO, this takes place during the Xhorhas arc from Episode 56 onwards, so spoilers for that as well!

 

Caleb waking up and screaming “GET THEM OUT!” woke up Molly and the rest of the Mighty Nein in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t the first time. Far from it. Everyone knew that.

Molly doubted it would be the last time, either. Having shared the same room with Caleb tonight, he was quickest to reach Caleb’s side, let him know that he was safe. Sweat dripped from Caleb’s forehead as he let Molly hold him in a tight hug, before wiping Caleb’s forehead with a small handkerchief he had on hand as he quickly informed Nott and the others (who were all waiting outside the room) that things would be okay, that he could take care of Caleb and he’d wake them again if he needed help.

“Do you need anything warm to drink? I can ask Caduceus to make some tea, or…”

“No, Molly.” Caleb leaned his mostly-sweat free forehead against Molly’s own. “I just need you.”

“You sure?”

“Ja…”

Molly looked down briefly, but then saw the scars. Some of Caleb’s bandages had unraveled a bit during his sleep, revealing a good number of them, and Caleb hastily moved to cover his forearms as best as he could.

“Need any help with that?”

“No, I’m good. Just…just a moment.”

The way Caleb’s voice shook made Molly swallow a bit. Sometimes he wished he could do something about those scars. Maybe not make them vanish (unless he suggested that Caleb get a tattoo, but he doubted the wizard would like that and he had more than enough scars for a lifetime) but

“Hey, Caleb.”

Caleb just finished wrapping the bandages as he looked up at him again. “Yes?”

“I know you’re sensitive about your scars, but…can I kiss them?”

Caleb gave him one long stare, unable to form words. Mollymauk wasn’t sure if he was about to say yes or no, but he sure as hell hoped _yes._

“Why?”

Okay. That wasn’t a yes. That definitely wasn’t a no, either. Molly’s gaze flickered towards Caleb’s arms, and then up at his face.

“So that the next time you have any nightmares or anything…about your scars, you can replace them with memories of me loving you. All of you. Scars included.” He couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Figured that might be better to fall back asleep to, right?”

Caleb’s gaze flickered down at his own arms, then towards Molly, before offering one of his arms to him. “That…might help. Go ahead.”

Molly applied generous kisses to his arms. Because they were now bandaged, he didn’t quite know where the scars were, so he did his best to kiss the entirety of both arms. Looking up, he thought he saw Caleb’s cheeks tinged pink, but it was hard to tell in the dim lighting of the room right now (the only light was from the moonlight peeking through the curtains, as well as the currently lit oil lamp).

Molly gave one last kiss, before looking up at the wizard. “Better?”

The tiefling received a kiss on the cheek from Caleb. “Better. Thank you, Molly.”

Mollymauk grinned. “No problem, darling.”

* * *

 

Caleb would wake up a little later that night. Thankfully not screaming, but the memories of those crystals came back. He immediately replaced them with Molly’s kisses. It took him probably fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour, but he was okay. He’d sleep better for the rest of the night.


	6. Class Swap/Role Reversal || Sleepy Intimacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU situation where Molly is an amnesiac tiefling wizard with fire magic specialty, while Caleb is the Blood Hunter who is haunted by nightmares of killing his parents with his abilities. During the middle of the night while sharing a bed with Mollymauk (the room only had one bed), he can’t help but think about how he and Molly met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for both Caleb and Mollymauk’s backstories (Episodes 14 and 18)!

Caleb tried not to think of Trent, who saw his potential and made him become the Blood Hunter he was today.

Being a Blood Hunter made him think of his parents, sometimes, how they did by his blades. How they died because of what Trent made him do with his abilities, and Caleb cursed the fact that he was a Blood Hunter _because_ of Trent pushing him to do so after seeing his talent. It wasn’t the same as Astrid or Eodwulf, but what mattered was that Trent did it, and Caleb went with it. His abilities would always remind him of Trent, and he hated that about the man.

But Molly made him feel better about himself. Molly being by his side helped him sleep at night, and wake up a little calmer than he used to.

It seemed strange, to meet a tiefling wizard who liked using ‘Dancing Lights’ and other spells to charm the audience at the circus, but somehow, they seemed to get along. Molly was an amnesiac, and when Gustav and the others found him, it took him and the rest of the circus a while to figure out that Molly actually had any powers to begin with. Every time Caleb asked Molly about his past, Molly just shrugged it off. Or made up something so elaborate that Caleb was pretty sure it couldn’t be true. Caleb eventually stopped asking.

But then they found out little clues. The name Lucien, for instance, among many other little things. Caleb was the first to notice Molly’s increasing discomfort at the name ever being mentioned, and then the clues started piling up. One by one.

Eventually Molly broke it to the group that he didn’t remember much of whoever he was in the past, and put together what he knew—the Tomb Takers, Cree, and Rexxentrum. However, Molly also made it very clear that he’d rather not know if he didn’t have to. Caleb wasn’t sure how long that could go on for, but given his own past memories, he was fine with helping Molly _not_ remember anything unsavoury.

That very much soon proved impossible. The stress of discovering more and more of Molly’s past, Caleb knew, wasn’t helping Molly sleep. He’d sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, only to realize that Mollymauk was talking in his sleep, muttering things about Cree and the Tomb Takers and “empty” before waking up. Sometimes Caleb ended waking up Molly himself, because Molly was stuck in a nightmare he couldn’t get out of. He ended up giving him a hug once or twice, and then the hugs just increased from there (and same went with Caleb’s affection for Molly).

Molly did the same for Caleb when he got nightmares, wake him with plenty of reassuring words and forehead kisses. And yes, those just simply increased over time as well. The two of them ended up sharing a room whenever the party ended up at an inn to stay the night at, simply because both of them learned to know what helped each other out best with the nightmares and because they didn’t mind each other’s company.

Caleb is thankful he and Molly share a room. It’s soothing, having the tiefling by his side, warm arms wrapped around him, tail potentially wrapped around a leg. It makes it awkward if one has to go to the washroom in the middle of the night, but otherwise it’s fine and comfortable.

Caleb hears Molly purr in his sleep, and he smiles, closing his eyes and letting sleep take them both. They’ll sleep well tonight.


	7. Healing, Taking Care of || Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Canon-Divergent AU where everyone, Mollymauk included, barely survive going against Lorenzo, and everyone ends up getting help for Molly…leading to one Caduceus Clay, as well as the chance for Caleb and Molly to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Spoiler alert for Episodes 26-28! Takes place during said three episodes.

Mollymauk was ready to die. He knew he was going to, the moment Lorenzo raised the sword high, about to stab him.

Yasha. Fjord. Jester. Their faces flash before his eyes, as well as the faces of Gustav and the rest of the circus folk he knew, as well as their new friend Keg, and then there’s Beau, and Nott, and Caleb.

Molly’s just about to spit blood in Lorenzo’s face, but he hears Keg distantly shout something (he can’t make out what she’s saying), and the next thing he knows, everything goes dark.

* * *

 

He wakes up.

Caleb is staring him in the face, wide-eyed and worried

“Molly?” Caleb’s voice cracks. “Molly? Are you okay?”

Mollymauk Tealeaf, despite the current pain he feels, flashes Caleb a weak grin.

“Still here. I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

_“Scheisse.”_ Caleb almost crushes Molly in the ensuing embrace. “Molly, I thought we almost _lost_ you.”

“Thought I almost lost you, too.” Molly tries to sit up, and he winces. Caleb tells him to stay down, don’t move before yelling for Beau, Keg, and Nott to come help.

Molly is pretty sure he regrets using Blood Maledict against Lorenzo now. They’ve got no cleric, given that Jester is one of their currently-kidnapped friends, but everyone’s attention is on Molly. Nott has bandages at the ready, Keg had some herbs that are supposed to help with healing, but it’s still not enough.

Molly needs help, fast. If not, he’s going to die. All they’ve done is delay his death, and absolutely no one wants him dying too soon.

* * *

 

They run into a firblog—Nila’s her name. Caleb begs for her assistance, and Nila quickly leads them to the Blooming Grove, where Caduceus lives.

Caduceus saves Molly’s life with his healing magic. Caleb isn’t sure how many thank-yous he gives Caduceus while trying not to cry over Molly, but at least Molly’s alive and here and still Molly.

“He’ll need to rest up at least until morning.” Caduceus informed Caleb, keeping a calm tone. It makes Caleb wonder if Caduceus ever had groups of people come to the temple doors with nearly-dead allies in their arms before. “He’ll be okay.”

The party stays at the temple for the night. Caleb decides to watch over Molly, make sure he’s eating and drinking and sleeping okay.

Molly mainly sleeps a lot. He does wake up, asking how things are and eats and drinks and uses whatever makes up the washroom, but he also just sleeps a lot.

At one point, Molly’s fully awake for at least a few minutes. Caleb and Molly manage to talk.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore as hell. Way better than earlier.”

“Please just rest. Caduceus said you’d be better by morning if you rested more.”

Molly looked to Caleb with a look Caleb wasn’t sure if he’d seen before. Usually Mollymauk was confident in what he did. Hell, he exuded it with every step.

But right now? A lot of that confidence was gone. Mollymauk literally almost died hours ago.

“Um,” Molly swallowed, the tiefling’s red eyes looking into Caleb’s own, “I know you’ve been staying with me this whole time, but could you stay here with me, the whole rest of the night? Please? I mean, back at the circus, when we got attacked and hurt like this, Yasha was always there but uh…you know.”

Caleb took one of Mollymauk’s hands in his own, squeezing it gently as he did his best to maintain their shared gaze.

“Molly,” He managed, swallowing, “I promise I’ll stay. And I also promise that we will get our friends back—Yasha included. While you were unconscious—Beau, Nila, Nott, Keg and I spoke up with Caduceus and he’s willing to help rescue our friends and stop the Iron Shepherds. We’ll get them back.”

Caleb isn’t sure if his words helped. Molly seems unsure, at first. But then Molly gives him the strongest grin he can in his weakened state.

“Thanks…Caleb.”

They remain together for the rest of the night. Mollymauk will be fine by then.

Tomorrow, they’ll rescue their friends.


	8. Flowers || the Sun & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 2’s Modern Bakery!AU. Caleb wants to get Molly a gift in return for the one Molly gave him.

“I need a bouquet of sunflowers and moonflowers, please.”

The cashier stared. _“Just_ sunflowers and moonflowers?”

“Ja, just those two types.”

“Okay? Well, um,” The other sighed, looked around, “We have sunflowers in stock, but I’m not sure about moonflowers. I’ll go check.”

“Okay.” Caleb couldn’t help but look around the flower shop. He figured it would be fun if he got Molly a gift to thank him for that curry bun. Molly followed the Moonweaver, right? Caleb himself didn’t exactly follow any particular god or goddess, but he thought that maybe getting him some moonflowers would be nice. And sunflowers to contrast, too.

The cashier came back with a bouquet of moonflowers. Said moonflowers were significantly smaller than the sunflowers.

Caleb stared. “Are…are there any bigger moonflowers?”

The cashier looked like she might groan. “Biggest ones we got.”

Caleb shrugged. _So much for that._ “I’ll take it.”

As long as Molly liked it, he was happy. Even if it did cost him way more than he thought it would.

* * *

 

For the love of bread and all baked goods, Caleb _really_ hoped Molly liked the flowers. He was on his way back to the bakery (he went to the florist shop during his lunch break) and he was sure Mollymauk should be back in time to start his next shift.

He was so lost in thought about Mollymauk, in fact, that he didn’t realize that he was about to run into Molly until it was too late. Flowers went flying into the air, scattering all around them as both of them hit the ground, groaning.

“Caleb?” Mollymauk managed first. The tiefling looked slightly dazed, but his red eyes reflected concern as he offered a hand to him. “You okay?”

“Molly!” Caleb hastily took his hand, both of them getting up. “I—” He then looked around, swallowing as he saw several of the flowers, scattered on the ground. “Scheisse.”

“Hm?” Molly looked around at the flowers, before picking up one of them. “Moonflowers and sunflowers? Were you shopping for a bouquet earlier?”

“Ja, I was.” Caleb knew it was best to come clean as he looked to his fellow employee. “I just…I just wanted to thank you for the curry bun you gave me the other night, and I thought you might like sunflowers and moonflowers. Because you have a sunny disposition and because you also follow the Moonweaver and all.”

Molly’s jaw dropped, but it turned into the widest smile Caleb thought he’d ever seen. “You got these flowers for me!? Caleb~!”

Cue the hug. Caleb gasped, trying to catch his breath, but he could hear Molly’s excited squeals. “OhmygodCalebTHANK YOU! I LOVE THEM!”

“Yo—You do!?”

“Of course! I haven’t seen moonflowers in so long! And the sunflowers are such a nice touch~”

“Molly. Let go. Getting crushed in your hug.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Molly quickly let go, before chuckling. “Really, I do appreciate the gift. And,” He leaned forwards, giving Caleb a kiss on the cheek, _“Thank you,_ for the consideration.”

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling his face warm. “You’re welcome, Molly.” He looked down at the still-scattered flowers, before moving to pick up the ones closest to his feet. “I should get all these back together.”

“Sure.” Molly squatted down to pick up flowers. “I can help with that.”

That was when the bakery doors opened, revealing one Jester Lavorre.

“Molly!? Caleb? You okay? I heard a loud thud outside and—”

Both Mollymauk and Caleb looked up to see Jester stop mid-sentence, before she turned around to excitedly half-yell/half-squeal into the bakery, _“GUYS! MOLLY AND CALEB ARE A THING!”_

Mollymauk Tealeaf and Caleb Widogast, from hereon, were known as the ‘sun and moon’ couple, if only because everyone saw Caleb as the burning sun while Molly was the cool moon. Probably helped that Caleb gave Mollymauk a sunflower and moonflower bouquet, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this oneshot series for Widomauk Week 2019! This is the first time I've posted oneshots solely for the fandom (I previously wrote a crossover between Critical Role and Bravely Default) and I appreciate all the love and support you gave this fic and the Widomauk ship. All the kudos, the views, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments mean so much to me and really make my day, and I'm glad that if this collection made your day in any way. XD
> 
> I plan on posting a full Modern Bakery!AU fic that is connected to today and Day 2's oneshots in the future (hopefully by the end of this month but we'll see how things go), so look forward to that! I hope to see you all again in another fic, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
